


...But Satisfaction Brought it Back

by badwolfchild



Series: How to Make Boys-Next-Door Out of Assholes [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Len is too gay to function, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rogue One Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: How Len came up with his prank in Curiosity Killed the Cat..., moments between Ray and Len, and everything in Len's prospective.Or in other words, Len is just one, big, gay mess who needs to learn how to communicate and is definitely not jealous of a rat, because that would be ridiculous.





	...But Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time in the making, but it's finally done. I had way too much fun writing this and tried to make sure I made as many original scenes as I could, but there is a tiny bit of overlap. At least those scenes are from Len's perspective, so I hope they have a different twist on them.
> 
> Warning for a slight spoiler for the ending of Star Wars; Rogue One.

One moment, Len is standing at the oculus, a bright light surrounding him, and the next, he finds himself alive. Or at least conscious. Last he checked, dinosaurs weren’t wandering around buildings like something out of  _ Jurassic Park. _

 

_ Nope, he’s definitely alive. _ He thinks as he spots the Waverider crashing down from the sky.

 

He makes his way to the ship, dodging the raptors as he does, and is relieved when he swipes his hand on the sensor and the cargo door opens for him. He heads for the bridge and isn’t surprised to hear arguing echoing in the halls.

 

“...Knew we shoulda jus’ went to Aruba.” Mick grunts.

 

It’s not the best opening line, but Len will work with what he’s got. “I never  _ have _ understood your obsession with that place, Mick. It’s a little too  _ hot _ for my tastes.” Len drawls out as he leans against the doorway.

 

Their reaction is not what he was expecting. They all tense and jump to their feet, getting ready for a fight. A guy that Len doesn’t recognize pushes a woman that he also doesn’t recognize behind his back and glares at him like how most cops look at him, i.e. not in a friendly way. He also takes note that it looks like Rip, Kendra, and Carter are missing from the group and that Sara’s in the captain’s chair. 

 

Len crosses his arms, making sure not to make any sudden movements that could be seen as a threat. “Not that I was expecting everyone to throw a party for my return, but at least a thank you would be nice. I don’t go and get myself blown up for just anybody.” Everyone gives him a puzzled look, standing down, except for the two people that he doesn’t recognize.

 

“Leonard? Is that you?” Sara asks him.

 

“Last I checked.” He says in a bored inflection.

 

“But you died.” Jax stays the obvious.

 

“Yup, didn’t stick. Now what  _ I’m _ more concerned about is that there are dinosaurs running around outside in what looks to be a modern city.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Sara asks, dodging the dinosaur question.

 

Len does his best to describe everything that happened, and in turn, Sara explained that he had died about a year ago for them and that last they saw him, he had apparently went on a murderous rampage, worked with a couple of loser villains, rewrote reality with some spear thing, and had killed mystery woman (whose name he finds out is Amaya) in that alternate reality. Fun times all around. 

 

After finding all of that out, he agreed to be scanned by Gideon to prove that, yes, he is the Len that they all know and have worked with, by finding evidence that his right hand had been regrown by her. They head back to the bridge, everyone much more calm and relaxed around him as they all fix the dino problem. He even got to make a couple of _Jurassic Park_ references that Raymond managed to catch and call him out on. (“Seriously? _Jurassic Park_? And you called _me_ a nerd when I made one _Top Gun_ reference?” “No, I called you a nerd, Raymond, because you made an _obscure_ _Top Gun_ reference.” “That you knew. Doesn’t that make _you_ a nerd too?” “...Shut up.”)

 

Now that the dinosaurs are back where they belong and LA looks like how LA is suppose to look, they all gather on the bridge to talk in more detail about his unexpected return. The new kids keep giving him suspicious glances every now and then, but other than that everyone seems happy that he’s back. The most surprising (or not, now that he thinks about it) is that Raymond breaks from the group and tackles him in a bear hug. 

 

He freezes, not used to this type of closeness with anyone, even Lisa. She and him were never big on physical signs of affection. He quickly gets his wits about him though, rolls his eyes, and awkwardly pats Raymond on the back as a sign for him to let go. “There, there.” He adds when the sap doesn’t get the hint. He still doesn’t let go (if anything, he squeezed him tighter) and Len is starting to get a little more annoyed. “Alright, enough Raymond. I’d like to remind you that I need to  _ breath _ now that I’m not floating around the time stream.”

 

Raymond finally releases him, but is still right in his face. “Sorry, I’m just,  _ really _ happy you’re back.”

 

Snart shifts his weight onto one hip and crosses his arms, hoping to give off some back-off vibes. Raymond keeps on standing there, and Len wants to hit himself (or Raymond. He’s still undecided) for forgetting just how  _ horrible _ Raymond is at reading body language. Maybe he could just do what used to work and make him so uncomfortable that he’ll back up. “But not enough for a welcome back kiss? Guess you didn’t miss me  _ that  _ much.”

 

A lot must have happened in the last year that he missed, because the shy, awkward Raymond that he knew before would have never had the confidence to call him on his bluff in front of everyone and really kiss him, but here he is, a face full of Raymond.

 

After Raymond pulls back, he looks more like the Raymond from before, because he is blushing like crazy and retreating to hide behind the rest of the group, who don’t look all that shocked. The most curious face of all though is the new guy (Nate something) who, yes looks shocked, but also looks like he’s trying to puzzle something together in his head as he whispers with Amaya. Len makes a mental note to keep a close eye on him as he starts talking again with the others.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

After everything calms down and everyone heads off to different parts of the ship, Len heads to Raymond’s room to talk to him about his cold gun. Last thing he remembered, he had given it to Mick. But when he asked him about it, he got all shifty and just said to go talk to Raymond about it. He has a bad feeling about this, but heads to the nerd’s room anyways and knocks on the door.

 

Raymond yells for whoever it is to come in, and is surprised when he turns his head away from his laptop and sees Len. He scrambles to pause his movie (which looks suspiciously like  _ Star Wars _ ) and sits up on his bed. “Snart! I wasn’t expecting you. You’ve never come to my room. Like ever. What can I do for you?” 

 

Len wanders in, glancing around the room as he does. He’s surprised by how barren the walls are, he was expecting to see movie posters from  _ Star Wars _ and  _ Tron, _ or maybe at least some type of personal pictures, but he has nothing. Even Len has a picture of Lisa on his desk. 

 

Len files this away for later, and plops down at Raymond’s desk and props his feet up on the other man’s bed. “I was told to come ask you about a missing cold gun. Know anything about that?”

 

Raymond bites his lip and fidgets. “Yeah, about that. First, I’d like to start out by saying that it was  _ literally _ a life or death situation-”

 

Len doesn’t like where this conversation is heading. “ _ Raymond,” _ he growls out.

 

“I had to dismantle it and use the parts to disable a bomb.” Raymond says all at once. “I’m really,  _ really _ sorry, if there was even a  _ chance _ that I could have done it a different way, I would have, but there was a timer, and it wouldn’t stop, and we were in the White House, and Mick was with me, and-”

 

Len puts Raymond out of his misery. “Alright, I get the point, but you owe me a new gun.”

 

Raymond lets his tension go and puts his laptop aside as he scoots off the bed, grabbing a sliver metal case off a shelf on the other side of the room. “I didn’t have much time to work on it when we were busy dealing with the Legion of Doom, but now that that’s all done, I should have time to work on it.”

 

“Yes, because rewatching,” He glances at the laptop screen. “ _ New Hope _ for what is no doubt the thousandth time is much more pressing right now.”

 

Raymond shifts his weight. “I guess I could start working on it right now, since we don’t have anything going on.”

 

Len relocates from the chair to Raymond’s bed, setting the laptop on his lap. “Great. I’ll be right here if you need me.” Raymond gives him a flat stare and Len rolls his eyes. “Last time you were left with my gun unsupervised, you used it to disable a bomb. If you think I’m leaving you alone with that thing again, you have another thing coming.”

 

Raymond sighs in defeat and takes a seat at his desk. “Fine, but if you’re gonna sit there watching  _ Star Wars, _ you might as well watch  _ Rogue One _ before you watch  _ New Hope. _ That’s the best way to watch episode IV now.”

 

Len forgot, it may have only been a moment for him, but he’s missed a whole year compared to everyone else. Which must include the winter of 2016 aka the release of  _ Rogue One. _ He closes the window Raymond had open and searches the folder for the other movie. “Anything else in the  _ Star Wars _ news that I should know about? You’re the only nerd on this ship I trust to know anything.” 

 

Raymond sets a tool down gently, and Len’s eyes shift up at the uncharacteristic silence from the other man. “There is one thing that happened that you should know.” Raymond says, picking his next words carefully. “In late December, shortly after the filming of episode VIII, Carrie Fisher suffered a heart attack. They said that she was not conscience for about a week before she passed away.”

 

“Oh. And here I thought you were gonna say that Disney had finally got their head out of their ass and had announced that Finn and Poe were gonna be a couple.”

 

“Sorry.” Raymond shrugs awkwardly. 

 

Len doesn’t know what else to say, so he plays the movie without another word and watches from the corner of his eye as Raymond starts to say something, changes his mind, and then gets back to work on fixing the cold gun.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“What the fuck?” Len complains as the credits start to roll.

 

“Now you see why you need to watch that before  _ New Hope?” _ Raymond comments.

 

“No seriously, what the actual  _ fuck _ did I just watch? They introduce this entirely new cast of characters, just to kill off  _ every single one of them _ at the end?!”

 

“Yup.”

 

Len had been planning on just watching Raymond work, but now he’s in one of his rare moods where he wants to talk about everything he just watched. Normally he doesn’t have anyone else to talk about  _ Star Wars _ with - Lisa and Mick both have never been fans of sci-fi in general - so he takes advantage of the fact that Raymond isn’t completely annoying him at the moment and starts chatting.

 

He’s shocked when he checks his watch and sees it’s already three am ship time. Mick’s normally the only person he loses track of time with, maybe Sara if they are in an intense card game, but that’s it. He never thought he’d have a long conversation with  _ Raymond _ of all people. And that he’d  _ enjoy _ it. He needs to get out of here before he goes completely native.

 

“It’s late,” He simply states as he gets up from the bed. “I should get some sleep, since technically I haven’t slept in over a year. Same with you, I don’t want you falling asleep at your desk and drooling all over my gun.”

 

Raymond stretches and yawns, and Len makes sure to look away when his t-shirt rides up. Yup, he definitely didn’t spare a glance at the hint of muscle poking out, about how good it would feel, a wall to his back and that firm, warm body pressed up against him…

 

Oh no.

 

This is bad. This is really bad.

 

He needs to stop this train of thought  _ right this very instant. _

 

Although, he could still imagine it, he even still has the scent of him in his nose from when Raymond gave him that hug on the bridge…

 

No, stop it! Stop it right now! 

 

He needs to get out right now and have all thoughts of Raymond stay here. 

 

Raymond gives him a grateful smile, something that makes a heat grow at the pit of his stomach, and he knows he needs to leave now, so he nods and high tails it to his room.

 

(Luckily Mick said they had left his room untouched so he had a place to sleep tonight. And he’s especially grateful of that fact when he wakes a couple hours later, out of breath and hard, with Raymond’s name on the tip of his tongue.)

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Len had a rough time falling back to sleep after his ‘dream’ last night. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Raymond’s stupid, dopey grin, or worse, would remember how it felt when Raymond had pressed his lips against his own, quick to the point that by the time Len realized what was happening, Raymond was already on the other side of the room.

 

By noon, he had given up on sleep all together and got up to take a shower, hoping that might clear his head. 

 

That had been a mistake.

 

It did the opposite of clearing his head. All it did was make him wish that Raymond was there with him, that  _ he _ was the hand that was reaching down, stroking him, bringing him to a finish…

 

Len’s eyes snap open and he leans against the shower wall, out of breath.

 

Which leads him to his current predicament, which is that he is completely fucked. And not in the fun way.

 

Now all Len wants to do is ignore Raymond until this stupid  _ crush _ goes away, but the man still has his gun and if he wants it back, he needs to go get it. The plan was to just go and get the weapon, then leave with only making minimal conversation. In and out, then he’s done. But that whole plan went off the rails when he opened his big mouth and said, “I wanna pull a prank on the new guy, and I’m gonna need you to help me.”

 

_ Why _ in the world did he say that? Now Raymond is looking at him expectantly, and he needs to think of something on the fly. He builds off the way Steelhead was staring at him after Raymond kissed him and goes from there,  explaining that it would be funny if they made Nate think they were dating.

 

He doesn’t mention the fact that it would mean that Len gets an excuse to stick close to Raymond. He may even get to  _ kiss _ him again, and this time be ready for it.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“We should practise.” Raymond says out of the blue a couple hours later.

 

Len is lounging on Raymond’s bed again, and sets the laptop aside, figuring this is going to be a conversation that needs his full attention. “Practise what exactly?” Len makes sure to keep his voice flat and not show any of the excitement that’s building.

 

“Well, I was just thinking, if you want Nate to think that we’ve been dating, then we should probably work on being comfortable around one another. I mean, the last time I touched your shoulder, you punched me in the face. I'm pretty sure it would be suspicious if you flinched every time I tapped you on the arm.”

 

Len chuckles at the memory. “Yeah, well, if memory serves, you punched me right back.” Len pauses, as if he's thinking it over. Really, He's already celebrating in his head at the idea that he gets to ‘practise’ kissing and touching Raymond, but he can't let the nerd know that. He finally nods. “Guess you have a point there. How about we start with this.” 

 

Without another word, Len hops off the bed and straddles Raymond. Raymond, completely shocked, just freezes. Len takes great glee in wrapping his arms on Raymond's shoulders and hooking his hands behind his neck. “Now, when I do this, I want you to put your hands on my hips.”

 

Raymond hesitates, having his hands just hover over Len's hips, and Len rolls his eyes. “I'm not going to  _ break, _ Raymond.  _ This,” _ Len gestures with his hands around Raymond neck. “Means you do  _ this.” _ He grabs Raymond’s wrists and guides his hands to firmly rest on his hips. “Got it?” 

 

Raymond nods wordlessly. 

 

“Good. Next, we do this.” Len doesn’t give Raymond a chance to ask any questions as he leans forward and starts to kiss him. This kiss is firmer than the one on the bridge, but Raymond isn’t pulling back so Len takes it as a sign to go further. He starts to grip the hair at the back of Raymond’s neck, which earns him a moan. He takes full advantage of it to let his tongue start exploring the inside of Raymond’s mouth, which earns him another, more throatier, moan. That seems to snap something awake in Raymond, because he starts getting into it now too, letting his hands roam from Len’s hips to the small of his back, creeping underneath his shirt.

 

This time it’s Len’s turn to moan. He can feel himself growing harder and rocks forward, hoping for some relieve. All of this is playing out like in his dream and he’s about to ask Raymond if they want to do this for real when the door slides open and he gets cut off.

 

“Hey, Haircut, I got a question fer ya.”

 

Damn it, Mick! Talk about an effective buzzkill. Len groans in disappointment when Raymond leans back, breathing heavy still, and gets as far from Len as he can, which isn’t far since Len’s hands are still linked behind his neck, and tenses underneath him. The only thing that Len finds slightly hilarious is that by freezing at the sound of Mick’s voice, Raymond’s hands are still gripping his back. If anything, the tensing made Raymond pull him even closer.

 

Mick looks unimpressed. “Seriously, Snart? I thought I was done walkin’ in on ya when you were a teenager.”

 

“And I thought you would have figured out how to knock by now.” Len fires back. 

 

Len’s about to suggest that Mick get lost so they can get back to it when Raymond interrupts him. “It’s not what it looks like! I’m straight! Well, mostly straight. But I’m just helping Snart out on a prank. He thinks it would be funny if we made Nate think that we’ve been dating. We’re practising so that when he sees us, it looks like we’re really comfortable with each other.”

 

Len would never say it aloud, but Raymond’s words hurt, and the heat of Mick’s Bullshit Glare that he used to use on him and Lisa when they would lie about something doesn’t help any either. How can one look make him feel like he’s fifteen again?

 

“It’s workin’, because you two look pretty comfortable with one another from where I’m standin’.” With that, Mick turns back around and leaves them alone.

 

“Why does it feel like we just got walked in on by your much larger and scarier older brother?” Raymond breaks the silence, face red in embarrassment.

 

Len sighs and rests his forehead on Raymond’s shoulder, trying to fight down the blush that’s burning his cheeks right now. “Because we  _ did _ just get walked in on by my much larger and scarier older brother.” He mumbles. He really just wants to stay right here in Raymond’s lap, but he should go talk to Mick. Might as well get this done now, like ripping off a band-aid, just get it done quickly. He tries to get up, but found that he’s stuck. “Raymond?”

 

Raymond’s head shoots up. “Yes?”

 

“As much as I’m enjoying you holding me here, I need you to let go.”

 

“Oh! Right! Sorry, I’ll just-” Raymond is able to lean back now that Len dropped his arms, and he pulls his hands back as if he got burnt.

 

Len uses Raymond’s shoulders as a brace to swing a leg around and stands up in one swift movement. “And really, Raymond? A  _ Bob’s Burgers _ reference? You’re such a dork.” Len shakes his head as he heads for the door.

 

“You’re the one that caught the reference again. Makes you a dork too.” Raymond points out. “And Snart?” He jumps up from his chair. Len stops and turns around, only to get a quick kiss from Raymond again. “All part of the practise, right? We should get used to kissing each other goodbye.”

 

Len nods and forces himself to smirk. “Of course. Practise. When I get back that gun better be done.”

 

Len takes his time walking to Mick’s room to give himself enough time to calm down. He didn’t just get the kiss he wanted, he got a full make-out session. Hell, he could still taste Raymond on his lips, and his back feels cooler from the loss of heat. If only Mick hadn’t walked in, he would still be in Raymond’s lap. Or better yet, they would have moved to the bed by now, with Raymond on top of him…

 

No. His traitorous mind needs to stop that. This is the opposite of calming down. God, he put himself in this position in the first place. Why in the world did he open his stupid mouth and suggest they do this?

 

When he finally gets to Mick’s room (after a couple extra laps around the ship to get rid of his  _ problem) _ Mick himself just gives him the biggest shit eating grin he’s ever seen. “Shut up.” Len makes sure to get the first word in.

 

Mick’s known him long enough by now that his words do nothing to stop his grinning. “Pranks? Unless my memory’s failin’ me, you hate pranks. You think they’re stupid and a waste of time and energy. An’ fer  _ practise,” _ Mick has the audacity to use air quotes. “You sure looked like you were havin’ a grand time gettin’ yer rocks off.”

 

_ “Mick.” _ Len hisses, crossing his arms.

 

Mick holds up his hands in surrender. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re finally makin’ a move on Haircut, Lenny. You’ve certainly been moonin’ over him long enough.”

 

_ “Mooning? _ I have not been  _ mooning _ over Raymond.” Sure, he may have a small, tiny, little crush on the man, but he has not been  _ mooning _ over him, and certainly not for as long as Mick is implying.

 

Mick barks a laugh. “You’ve been flirtin’ with him since the moment we stepped foot on this tin can. You pouted when he hooked up with bird girl,”

 

“I did not pout.”

 

“And you loved the fact that he chose  _ you _ to been his sniper in the west, even though we all know that Sara has much better aim than you. You adore him and preen like a cat every time he gives you attention. Face it, Lenny, you have it bad.”

 

“Stop calling me Lenny.” Len figures since he’s losing this argument, he might as well try and get some type of control back. Plus Mick only calls him his childhood nickname when he treats him like a child.

 

“Right when you man up and stop acting like a third grader with their first crush, Lenny.”

 

Len groans and rolls his eyes. He stomps out of the room and really wishes they had doors that could slam. Making it back to Raymond’s room, he finds the scientist lounging on the bed and his cold gun on the desk. 

 

Raymond smiles at him. “Hey, I finished the gun like you asked. It should work good as new now.”

 

Len eyes the gun and nods, still in a bad mood from Mick. He goes to Raymond and shoves him. “Move over.”

 

Raymond blinks, but does as he’s told and makes room for Len. “What got you all grumpy? Did you get in a fight with Mick?”

 

Len sighs and lays his head back against the wall. “No, he was just being an ass.” He looks at Raymond’s laptop. “So, what are we watching?” He changes the subject.

 

Raymond actually takes the hint and lets all conversation about Mick drop. “I was thinking  _ New Hope. _ Then we can just watch them in order. If that’s okay with you.”

 

Len shrugs. “As long as it’s in the right order.”

 

Raymond grins. “What do you take me for? Any  _ Star Wars _ fan worth their salt knows the best way to watch them is episode IV, V, I, II, III, and then VI.”

 

“I knew there was a reason you didn’t  _ completely _ annoy me.” The two share a grin, and Len feels like he’s going to do something that he might regret so he breaks eye contact first and pulls the laptop from Raymond’s lap so that it’s resting between them instead. “Alright then, nerd. Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

Raymond shakes his head. “Right. Into the garbage shoot we go!” He clicks for the movie to begin and asks Gideon to dim the lights.

 

With the lights dimmed down, this is heading dangerously close to date territory. Hell, all they’re missing is a candle. What did Len get himself into?

 

All he can do is stare at Raymond as he animatedly explains how certain shots were done and other behind the scenes facts that honestly Len knows, but doesn’t want Raymond to stop. He’s in his element right now and just seems so content, Len doesn’t want to take that away. Damn, Mick may have had a point, he is totally mooning over Raymond. Not that he’ll ever tell Mick that. Or Raymond, for that matter. He does have a reputation to uphold after all.

 

Halfway through  _ Empire Strikes Back _ Len really starts to feel the exhaustion from the night before catch up with him and he lowers his head against Raymond’s shoulder. Raymond pauses for a second, but then goes right on talking again. With that, Len’s eyes drift close and he falls asleep to Raymond’s voice.

 

~~~~~~~

This has to been the best thing he’s ever woken up to in his life. Raymond’s still asleep next to him, and at some point in the night their hands had gotten tangled together. Len really doesn’t want this moment to end, but his neck and back are killing him from sleeping in an awkward position all night.

 

He groans and shifts, and that seems to rouse Raymond. Len makes sure to snatch his hand back before Raymond becomes aware of his and lifts his head up off his shoulder.

 

“Wha’ time is it?” Raymond’s voice is still thick with sleep.

 

“It is currently seven thirteen in the morning.” Gideon chirps before Len gets the chance to check his watch.

 

Raymond thanks Gideon as he stretches, then puts his closed laptop to the side. “I paused the movie as soon as I noticed you were asleep.” He comments as he settles back down.

 

Len feels oddly touched by such a simple action. Probably because nobody has ever thought to do that before. The only people he can watch a movie and fall asleep around are Mick and Lisa, and neither of them have done that before, they only tease him when he wakes up and call him an old man. “You didn’t have to do that, I’ve seen all the movies enough times that I can quote them word for word.” Len brushes him off.

 

“Wait, really? Even the prequels?” 

 

Raymond has way too much energy for this early in the morning, but Len can’t help but compare his expression to that of a puppy dog. It’s cute. “Yes, even the prequels. No matter how much I wish I didn’t.”

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t think the prequels were  _ that _ bad. The pod racing in episode I was pretty cool.”

 

Len scoffs. “You would think that. I’m gonna go grab a bite to eat, I forgot to get dinner last night.”  _ Because I was distracted by you and your stupid, pretty face. _ Len adds in his head. Before Len gets up, he gives Raymond a short kiss. “All for practise, right, Raymond?” He calls out over his shoulder as he heads for the door, making sure to grab his gun on the way, leaving Raymond stunned in silence.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the week plays out in much the same way. Len spends time in Raymond’s room, either messing around on his tablet while Raymond works on something at his desk, or they huddle together on the bed, watching movies. They’ve gotten so comfortable kissing each other in greeting or when one of them leaves that it becomes second nature for them. Len tries not to sleep in Raymond’s room overnight anymore, but on the couple times that it’s happened again, he always wakes to find their hands tangled together again.

 

They’ve talked more too, just little things about one another. Len was shocked to find out that they share Hogwarts houses, Slytherin for both of them. (Len called BS on that, that sweet Raymond had to be a Hufflepuff, but Raymond just gave him a flat stare and said, “I was the CEO of a billion dollar company. My  _ name _ was on the header. Do you really think I could reach that point and  _ not _ have any Slytherin traits?” Len had to admit, he had a point. But he still made Raymond take the pottermore test online in front of him, just to prove it. He passed with flying silver and green colors.)

 

They finally reached the point where Sara had asked for everyone to gather on the bridge so she could go over plans for the next mission. Raymond and Len leave the room and head there, but Len pulls Raymond aside before they enter the bridge.

 

“Now, Raymond, when this meeting is done, I want you to hang back with me and wait for me to give the signal. When I motion for you to, I want you to start acting all concerned and question if I’m ready to go in the field.”

 

Raymond nods, suddenly very serious. “Right.”

 

He’s so serious, that Len can’t help but give him a small kiss. “Let’s go then.”

 

The meeting goes more smoothly than Len has ever remembered them going. There is still  _ some _ bickering, Len would be pretty worried if there wasn’t any, but Sara does a good job being captain. Better than Rip ever was. They have to go to some carnival, and Len is a little concerned about positioning Mick near the clowns, but he doesn’t say anything in front of everyone. Len knows Mick is touchy about that phobia, so he makes a mental note to bring it up later in private. 

 

After the meeting is done and everyone files away except for Len and Raymond, Len chats with Raymond until he hears the familiar footfalls of Nate before signaling for Raymond to get started.

 

Raymond does a good job at sounding like a concerned boyfriend, and Len has a moment where he thinks that Raymond would make a great addition to his group of Rogues back in Central. 

 

Len only realizes later that he hasn’t used his drawl on Raymond at all for the past week. It doesn’t feel right using it on him anymore, but he has to keep up his image for their audience. He’s glad that they’ve been practising kissing, because when he gets Raymond to kiss him, neither of them flinch.

 

Len has fun teasing him and tries to get another kiss out of him, but Raymond only chuckles and shakes his head, rolling his eyes in the process. “Don’t push your luck. If you want another kiss so bad, I guess you’re gonna have to get through this mission unscathed.”

 

Len keeps the smirk on his face as he studies Raymond. “Guess I will.”

 

Len plans on keeping Raymond to that and plans to pull Raymond away as soon as the mission is over, not caring if Nate follows them or not.

 

Raymond makes a face that Len is unable to read, and they hold eye contact until Raymond is the first to look away and points at the map on the console in front of them. “So, you’re going to be here, right?”

 

Len lets the topic change, figuring they put on a good enough show for Nate, and brings up the option of moving Mick somewhere else.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The mission went by smoothly, and as soon as they walk in Len grabs Raymond by the arm and pulls him to the library. He doesn’t even give the other man a chance to change, actually preferring him in the 1930s suit.

 

Raymond seems slightly confused at first, until he hears Nate following behind them and a look of understanding crosses his face.

 

When they get to the library, Len crosses his arms and smirks. “I made it through the mission unscathed.”

 

Raymond gives him a genuine smile and plays along. “So you did, any reason we had to come in here for you to tell me that?”

 

Len makes sure to give off an air of aloofness and studies his nails. “I just figured you didn’t want an audience for when you give me my prize.”

 

“Prize? I don’t remember offering you any prize.” Raymond says with a grin. If Len didn’t know any better, he would think that Raymond is actually flirting with him.

 

Len tries to be as coy as possible and puts his arms on Raymond’s shoulders. He takes the hint and places his hands on Len’s hips, just like they practised last week. “See, I seem to remember you promising one kiss before, and one kiss after the mission. My math says you’re short one kiss.”

 

Raymond leans down, but doesn’t quite kiss Len. “Well, that wouldn’t be very hero-like of me to break a promise, now would it?” Raymond whispers, quiet enough that Len isn’t even sure that Nate can hear him.

 

“Guess you better fix that,” Len whispers back, just as quiet.

 

“Guess I should.” Raymond says before he starts kissing Len. This is the slowest they’ve ever kissed, probably one of Len’s favorite kisses if he’s being honest. Raymond takes the lead this time, tightening his grip on Len’s hips, and Len wants to hear him moan again, so he runs his hands through his hair like last time. 

 

That gets the desired result, and the two start speeding up more, movements getting more frantic. Len lets Raymond guide him backwards until the back of his thighs hit the desk, where he ends up half sitting, half leaning against it, with Raymond standing between his legs. Len gasps in surprise when Raymond initiates adding tongue, his pants getting tighter the more Raymond takes control.

 

Len’s hips try to buckle forward, searching for some type of friction, but Raymond has too tight of a grip on him. He’s pretty sure he’s going to have bruises on his hips after this, but it feels too good for him to care. Raymond himself seems to be lost in a haze right now, not even noticing that Nate left about two minutes ago. Len  _ really _ doesn’t care and has no plans on telling Raymond that the coast is clear as he feels Raymond’s grip on his hips loosen and start to trail closer to his zipper...

 

...Until Mick has to interrupt them again. He clears his throat, and that seems to snap Raymond out of it. He snatches his hands back and backs up a couple feet, his face beet red and out of breath. Len swears, Mick is a bigger cock block now than when Len was a teenager. And back then Len hooked up with a lot of pretty unsavory characters that Mick did not approve of.

 

“I passed Pretty in the halls a couple minutes ago, thought I’d make sure ta let ya know that ya don’t need ta  _ pretend _ anymore.” Mick says as he leans against the door frame.

 

Raymond nods, and straightens out his hair and clothes, eyes wide still. He gulps before stuttering out, “R-right! Thanks, Mick. I’m just gonna… get going. Change into something more comfortable. Are you coming by later?” Raymond asks Len, then realizes how that sounds. “I mean- not like that! Just to hang out. As friends. And now I’m leaving before I shove my foot any further down my throat.”

 

Raymond practically flees the room, squeezing past Mick, who is giving Len The Look again. Len is still leaning against the desk, not trusting his legs to be able to hold his weight just yet. He is also still painfully hard and has just now gotten his breathing under control. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again and glares at Mick. “I hate you.”

 

“No ya don’t, Lenny.” Mick says with no hesitation, almost looking like he’s getting a kick out of his pain, the bastard.

 

“Fine, I  _ severely _ dislike you right now.”

 

Mick shrugs and smirks, glancing down at his crotch. “You better go take a shower an’ get rid of that before you hang out with yer  _ friend. _ ”

 

Mick has to be the only person that can still make him blush as he feels the tips of his ears start to burn, and he pulls down his blazer. “I  _ hate _ you.” Len growls out as he stomps past Mick, who has the audacity to  _ laugh _ as he leaves the room.

 

“Do I need to start chaperonin’ you two?” Mick calls out. Len doesn’t turn around, just flips Mick off over his shoulder, which just earns him another laugh.

 

~~~~~~

 

Normally, Len likes sleeping in. It’s one of the few guilty pleasures that he lets himself enjoy. But ever since that intense make-out session in the library, every time he closes his eyes to sleep, his brain likes to fill in what could have happened had Mick not interrupted them. It’s always slightly different, Raymond always doing something different, but the end result is always the same. He startles awake, achingly hard and out of breath, or on a couple of memorable occasions, wet, sticky, and having to change his sheets.

 

So his new routine involves getting up as soon as he can so he doesn’t fall back asleep and dream more, taking care of himself during a shower in the morning, and then going to get something to eat in the gallery. And because fate likes to screw with him, both Raymond and Nate are early birds, meaning he gets to be close with his (Friend? Crush? Wannabe boyfriend?) all through breakfast.

 

Neither of them kiss in the morning in front of Nate, both agreeing that that would be a little  _ too _ on the nose, no matter how much Len wants to. They did settle on doing little things that could be mistaken for either people in a relationship or just close friends, like taking sips out of each other’s coffee mugs and other things like that, but they  _ only _ do it in front of Nate.

 

Like this morning for example. The night before, Len had told Raymond to “forget” to get some bacon, and instead of getting up, to just steal it off his plate. That had led to one of the real domestic fights they always have as soon as Raymond had learned he was Jewish, if he should be able to eat bacon made from a fabricator.

 

Len had admitted that he’s always been good about eating kosher like his mother had taught him. (Even more so in prison. The kosher meals are the equivalent of a tv dinner from the freezer aisle, aka  _ way _ better than the slop they make the other prisoners eat. Even Mick broke down and had Len teach him a couple things from Temple so that he could get the kosher meals. And Mick’s basically a human garbage disposal, he’ll eat anything.)

 

Len is still a firm believer that bacon, sausage, and other ham like foods are okay for him to eat from the fabricator, because it never  _ came _ from a real pig. But Raymond likes to argue that since it tastes  _ exactly _ like bacon, he shouldn’t be able to eat it.

 

God, the first time he had bacon was on this ship and it was  _ miles  _ better than all of the fake stuff he normally eats. His eyes had rolled back and he had groaned, claiming that it was the best thing he had ever put in his mouth. He then couldn’t help but wink at Raymond before taking another bite and groaning.

 

That leads them to where they are now, bickering like an old married couple over what Len should and should not eat. Len gets annoyed for real when Raymond not just takes some of his bacon, but  _ all _ of it, so he retaliates by taking Raymond’s sausages.

 

Raymond rolls his eyes, but drops the argument for now, more interested in making grabby hands for his tablet that he’s had on and in his hand, but hasn’t read a single word off of yet. He keeps the piece of tech out of reach, not wanting Raymond to touch it with his greasy hands.

 

Len gets vaguely distracted by Nate getting up and heading for the door, but Raymond distracts him completely by giving him a short kiss. During that moment lapse in concentration, Raymond snatches the tablet out of his hand, and Len wants to argue, but he’s too impressed. It’s times like these that Len believes that Raymond is a Slytherin and is struck again by the idea of having Raymond become a member of his Rogues. 

 

Len hides his pride behind a glare, which Raymond only returns with a sheepish grin. “Hey,  _ you’re  _ the one that told me if you’re gonna break into a candy store, that you don’t just steal one gumdrop.” He defends himself.

 

Len drops the glare and sighs, again proud that Raymond was able to use his own words against him. “Oh, they grow up so fast. Glad you upgraded from stealing a handful of jelly beans, to bacon, a tablet, and a kiss all in one go. You know if you get tired of this legend gig, there’s always a spot open on my Rogues in Central.” Like his sister always says, you never know unless you ask.

 

Raymond pretends to think about it, but Len already figures the answer will be no. “Tempting, but I gotta pass. There’s no way I’m going up against Team Flash.”

 

Len shrugs. “Barry’s no match against my cold gun. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” He knows Raymond isn’t going to budge, but it’s still fun to tease him.

 

“Barry’s not the one I’m worried about. Cisco with his meta powers on the other hand…”

 

Wait, what? “Ramon’s a meta?” Last Len checked, Barry was the one with superpowers. The worst Ramon had done was threaten him with a vacuum cleaner.

 

Len studies the different emotions that appear on Raymond’s face, from confusion and shock, to some type of realization, to finally something akin to sadness and what looks to be regret. “I forgot, we all found out when we had the team up against the aliens. You were still dead then.”

 

Len been pretty good at avoiding the conversation about how he died. Aside from talking about what he had missed the past year, he’s been completely mum about the whole thing. Mick never forces him to talk about anything, both of them horrible at anything involving emotional conversations. Now that he thinks back on it, Raymond has never forced him to talk about it either, probably because he knows what it’s like to have everyone think you died.

 

Len tenses up, wanting to be anywhere else but here now, and just stiffly nods, hoping Raymond will take the hint and drop the subject. “Right.” He adds as an afterthought.

 

Len is surprised when Raymond does the opposite of what he was hoping for, and threads their fingers together. All he can do is stare at the hand in confusion. “Barry asked where you were.” Raymond says quietly. “I think he wanted to rub it in your face that you were with the good guys,” He chuckles, then quiets down again. “I, uh, had to tell him what happened. He called you a legend.” Scarlet  _ would _ call him that.

 

Len glaces up to make some joke about Barry being a sap, when he sees what look to be tears starting to form in the corners of Raymond’s eyes. Len feels a tight twist in his gut, and takes his free hand and places it on Ray’s face. “You shouldn’t have had to do that. I’m sorry I put you in that position.” Len would say anything at this point to take away Raymond’s pain, and is surprised that he means every word he just said. He never thought that someone so kind like Raymond would be this affected by his death. He’s a nobody, a common crook with a cold gimmick and personal issues a mile long. Raymond is the polar opposite; he’s kind, and thoughtful, and always chooses to do the right thing. 

 

When his words don’t seem to help, he leans forward and rests his forehead against Raymond’s, figuring physical reassurance is more Raymond’s style. This at least gets a reaction out of him. Raymond grips the hand on his face and turns his head to kiss it. “You’re back now, that’s all that matters.” He whispers into Len’s hand.

 

Raymond meets his eyes for the first time, and he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from him. The butterflies are back in his stomach, and all he wants to do is scoop Raymond up and never let him go. He never wants to see Raymond this hurt again, and it pains him that he’s the one that caused this heartbreak in the first place.

 

Loud footsteps fade away from the gallery, startling them both, and they jump back from each other. Len is getting really rusty if he hadn’t even noticed that Nate was still at the door the whole time. He can’t let Raymond know that though, so he lets a smirk settle on his face (which doesn’t feel right to use against Raymond anymore) and snatches back a piece of bacon. “Think he bought that?” He asks with hopefully a level voice as he munches on the bacon.

 

Raymond still has a shaken look on his face, but he quickly hides it behind his ever present grin. “Hopefully. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologize.”

 

_ Because I’m too much of a chicken and have the emotional range of one too. _ Len thinks, but just shrugs instead. “That’s because I don’t. It will be a  _ cold _ day in Hell if you ever hear me  _ willingly _ apologize to anyone.” This is all getting to be too much for Len, so he makes a quick excuse to go see if Mick is up yet and leaves (i.e. flees) the gallery after a kiss goodbye.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Len really does head for Mick’s room, and pounds on the door until a groggy looking Mick opens up. He pushes past him and collapses face first onto the bed.

 

“Really, Snart? It’s too damn early ta deal with yer dramatics.” Mick groans with a yawn.

 

Since Mick hadn’t actually bodily kicked him out, Len takes that as his cue to complain about everything that just happened with Raymond and his stupid, pretty face, all while still face down on the bed. 

 

During the whole thing, Mick only grumbled a small amount, but for the most part sat down on the edge of his bed and listened. At the end of it, he just barked a laugh and clapped Len on the back. “Damn, never thought I’d see the day that the Ice Queen’s heart got thawed by a Prince Charmin’.”

 

“You’re mixing your damn Disney metaphors. And ‘m not an Ice Queen. If anything, I’m an Ice  _ King. _ ” Len’s voice is muffled by the mattress.

 

“You’re a _drama_ _queen,_ is what you are. An’ isn’t Ice King tha’ old guy in a dress from that dumb cartoon you watch? If it is, tha’ isn’t much different from those skirts you like ta wear.”

 

Len finally lifts his head to glare at Mick. “I don’t belittle your dumb car shows, so stop dumping on my stuff. And he wears a tunic, not a dress.” Len pauses. “Also, they are not  _ skirts, _ they are  _ kilts. _ Stop forcing your western genderization of clothing on me, a whole country on men wear kilts, so why can’t I?”

 

“Yer not Irish, Lenny.” Mick says flatly.

 

“Scottish, Mick. Kilts are from Scotland.” Len corrects him.

 

“Well, yer not Scottish either. And I know what yer doin’. Yer tryin’ ta change the subject so we don’t have ta talk about yer crush on Haircut.”

 

That is exactly what Len is doing. “That is  _ not _ what I’m doing.”

 

“You only rant about gender politics when yer either drunk or you want to avoid a conversation.”

 

Sometimes Len really hates how well Mick knows him. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “I could handle it when I thought I could just get a quick fuck and then have him out of my system, but now I think I have  _ actual _ feelings for him, bleh.” Len wrinkles his face and sticks his tongue out. “And he’ll never want anything with  _ me, _ because as he said, we’re  _ just friends. _ God, why do I always fall for straight guys? They are the worst.”

 

“He did say mostly straight. Maybe you should try wearin’ your skirts around him, see if they help.”

 

Len takes a deep breath and counts to ten. He wants to yell at Mick right now, but he knows he’s actually trying to help at this point and yelling will just make it worse. 

 

He ends up just staying in Mick’s room as the older man takes a shower. Mick had given up trying to go back to bed, grumbling about idiots and not wanting to listen Len whine anymore about boy problems.

 

Len doesn’t bother moving the whole time, content to just continue staring at the ceiling. There’s a knock at the door and Raymond’s voice is on the other side. “Hey, Mick? Snart said he was coming here and I just wanted to give him back his tablet. I couldn’t find him anywhere else, so I’m assuming he’s still with you and-”

 

The whole reason Len came to Mick’s room was to get  _ away _ from Raymond for a while, but at this rate it sounds like Raymond isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. With a sigh, he sits up and asks Gideon to open the door for him, showing a shocked Raymond on the other side. “Has anyone ever told you that you ramble a lot, Raymond?”

 

Raymond relaxes and joins Len on the bed, bumping shoulders with him. “Yes, you. On multiple occasions.”

 

“Hm, that’s why it sounds so familiar.”

 

Raymond chuckles and gives him a kiss, which cause the butterflies to stir in his stomach again. “Anyways, here’s your tablet back.” Len makes a move to grab it, but Raymond snatches it away at the last second. “One last thing, why is your browser history full of youtube compilations of you and your Rogues kicking Barry’s butt?”

 

Len keeps a straight face. “Because watching the kid skid out on my ice and crash into stationary objects is the highlight of my day.”

 

Raymond pouts, which Len finds is just  _ too cute. _ “I thought I was the highlight of your day.”

 

_ You’re the highlight of my life. _ A traitorous part of Len’s mind supplies. “More like the highlighted  _ annoyance _ of my day.”

 

“An’ yer  _ both _ the highlighted annoyance of my day.” Len keeps himself from jumping in surprise, but just barely. He had been so focused on Raymond, that he hadn’t even noticed that Mick had left the bathroom. Is his crush on Raymond getting so bad that he can’t even keep track of his surroundings? At least he wasn’t the only one not paying attention, because Raymond actually  _ did _ jump in surprise. “If you two are done flirtin’, I’d like to ask Haircut somethin’.”

 

Before Len gets the chance to deny anything (He wasn’t  _ flirting, _ he was teasing. Big difference.), Raymond speaks first. “Yeah, what can I help you with, Mick?”

 

“You have experience makin’ tiny armour, think you could make some fer Axel here? I want ‘im to stay safe.”

 

Raymond is all too eager to agree, and Len scoffs and rolls his eyes. He has no idea why Raymond thought giving Mick a  _ rat _ as a pet was a good idea. Rats aren’t even pets, they are pests. There’s a reason they call snitches rats.

 

Len snatches back his tablet easily, since Raymond is too busy thinking up ideas for Mick’s stupid rodent. He would get a cat to take care of the thing, if it wasn’t for Raymond being allergic to cats. Raymond doesn’t even notice that he’s leaving because he’s cooing at the stupid thing now. Dumb rat, interrupting him and Raymond.

 

And no, he is not  _ jealous _ of that thing. Even though it is getting more attention than him. And he wishes that Raymond would coo at  _ him, _ and give  _ him _ the same amount of attention that he gives the rodent. Len stops in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Oh my god, I’m jealous of a damn rat.” He mutters under his breath.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Ever since Len’s revelation, he makes sure to stick close to Raymond and keep all the attention on him instead of the rat. He gets extra touchy with Raymond; a hand on his shoulder, making sure to sit next to him during a time jump, having their shoulders pressed together, everything he can to make sure Raymond focuses on him. Even Sara noticed something was up, giving him a couple weird looks, but luckily never said anything aloud.

 

The icing on the cake though was when he came into the living area to read and found both Raymond and Nate in there. Giving Nate a glance, he figures this is also a good chance to mess with him, so he heads for the couch that Raymond is on and plops down, putting his legs in Raymond’s lap. He wasn’t expecting Raymond to do anything, and certainly not expecting him to put his hand on his knee and start making small circles with his thumb. He stares at his tablet to give the illusion that he doesn’t notice Raymond for Nate’s benefit, and Raymond certainly doesn’t notice he’s doing it as he’s absorbed in whatever he’s reading, but in reality he’s freaking out.

 

He has it bad, and he needs to do something quick or he will not be responsible for his actions.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

That night, he heads to Raymond’s room and explains the next part of the plan. He doesn’t know for sure if Nate is going to confront Raymond tonight or tomorrow morning, but he acts like it for appearances sake. It also gives him the excuse to stay in Raymond’s room all night.

 

They stayed up all night watching movies, Len resting his head on Raymond’s shoulder. The other man doesn’t seem to notice or care, just wraps his arm around Len’s shoulders to make everything more comfortable. Len hopes Nate doesn’t show up, just so he has the excuse to do this again the next night.

 

Unfortunately, Gideon gives them the alert that Nate left his room at around six-thirty in the morning and that he was headed right for them.

 

“Take your shirt off.” Len orders Raymond.

 

His face goes red. “What? Why?”

 

“So you can put it on inside out, idiot. Here, I’ll just-” Raymond was taking too long and a little part of him  _ wants _ to take Raymond’s shirt off, so he grabs the hems and yanks up, admiring Raymond’s chest as he takes over getting his shirt off. He puts in inside out and rushes to put it back on, putting his arms out in a ‘ta-da’ motion when he finishes.

 

“Is this good?”

 

Len looks him up and down, thinking. The wrinkles on the shirt from laying down help sell the affect, but something is still missing. Snapping a finger, he takes his hands and runs his hands through Raymond’s hair, making it stick up in different directions. He definitely looks like he has sex hair now. He nods. “Perfect.”

 

Len hops off the bed and motions for Raymond to stay where he is, before opening the door and coming face to face with Nate. Right on time. He crosses his arms and smirks, and is a little disappointed that Nate didn’t saying anything right now. “Raymond, your friend is here wondering if you can come out and play.” He calls over his shoulder.

 

Raymond follows the plan to the t, the right amount of confused and surprise in his voice when he sees Nate. “Nate? Hey man, what’s up?”

 

Nate’s obviously not going to say anything with him here, so he makes his exit, but not before he has a little more fun of his own. “I’ll leave you two nerds to whatever it is you do.” He gestures his hand between Nate and Ray, and turns around to walk a couple steps backwards. “Raymond, it’s been a pleasure as always.” He even throws in a wink at Raymond. He takes a little joy in the way it makes him blush, even if it is only an act for Nate.

 

He takes his time walking back to his room. Once he gets there, he changes into an old t-shirt and some sweats so he can get a couple hours of sleep. Hopefully, since he’s so tired from being up all night, that he won’t dream about Raymond again.

 

As soon as he lays down and gets comfortable, there is a timid knock at his door. With a sigh, he has Gideon turn the lights back on and opens the door, only to be shocked to find Raymond on the other side. He has his shirt on the right way again, and has a baseball cap on backwards.

 

“May I help you, Raymond?” He finally asks, since it seems Raymond was just going to stand there wringing his hands.

 

“Oh! Um, can I come in?” Len gestures for him to come in and motions for him to get to the point. The more he sees him before sleeping, the better the chance that he’s going to dream about him again. “Look, I was  _ way _ more confident about this before I came down here, but now I’m not so sure. I don’t know how to say this, but, um,”

 

“You’re rambling again. Spit it out.”

 

Raymond takes a deep breath, pulls him close, and kisses him. Len melts into it instantly, and is disappointed when Raymond pulls back too soon. “I like you. More than a friend, I mean. And I think we should try something like this for real.” Len stands there in shock. He had thought he was the only one with a crush. Raymond had always said they were just friends, he never thought Raymond would be the one to offer up the chance to be in a relationship. “Please say something so I don’t feel like an idiot.” 

 

“You  _ are  _ an idiot.” Len mutters before pulling Raymond into a kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“That was the best sex of my life.” Raymond says with a smile as he lays on his back.

 

Len turns onto his side and rests a hand on Raymond’s chest. “And to think, we could have been doing this a long time ago.”

 

Raymond hums and closes his eyes. “Don’t remind me, I just want to stay here all day.”

 

“No complaints from me.” Len says as he starts kissing down Raymond’s neck, stopping at his collarbone. 

 

Raymond makes a pleased noise, but shakes his head. “I can’t, I promised Mick I’d show him some designs I made for Axel over breakfast.”

 

That damn rat again! Len will not be chosen over a damn rodent again. He starts sucking and biting at Raymond’s collarbone, getting a moan out of the other man. He takes the hand that’s resting on his chest, and starts grazing it down lower, earning him a gasp. “Leonard- Len, I  _ really _ should be going.”

 

Len snatches his hand back, and leans away from Raymond, making him groan at the loss of contact. Len’s pleased that he left a hickey, and he thumbs over the sensitive skin. “I guess if you want to go play with a rat, go right ahead. I’ll just be here, waiting, all by myself…”

 

Raymond shivers under him and gets a hungry look in his eye. The next thing Len knows, he’s on his back with Raymond straddling him and his hands pinned above his head. “Mick can wait a little while longer,” He says with a smirk, which Len had no idea would look so hot on him. Mick can wait indeed.

 

~~~~~~

 

After another hour, Raymond finally left for real. He rushed to pull his clothes on, having to run back to his room to grab his tablet, and Len just lounged on the bed and enjoyed the view. As soon as he was gone (after another make-out session), Len slowly got up and dressed.

 

He walks into the gallery with a slight bounce in his step just behind Raymond, who never bothered to change out of his clothes, baseball cap and all. He’s at a table with Mick, flipping through things on his tablet, and Len is pleased with himself when Raymond’s shirt rides down and the hickey he left is clearly visible now. He’s even more pleased when he notices Nate spotting the hickey and starts to blush when he figures out what it is.

 

Curious, he peeks over Raymond and Mick’s shoulders, only to scoff when he sees designs for armour that look like they should be in the middle ages, only to fit a rat. “Raymond, I can’t believe you were serious about building armour for that rodent.”

 

Len’s never seen Mick look so offended before in his life. “You take that back, Snart. If he’s gonna be in the field with us, then he should be protected too.”

 

Raymond bites his lip and shrugs. “He’s kind of got a point.” Len feels a stab of betrayal. Raymond’s taking that  _ rat’s _ side over him? Seriously?

 

Raymond gives him a little pout, the one that Len can never seem to say no to, so he sighs in defeat, rolls his eyes, and pulls up a chair. “What have you two idiots got so far?”

 

Raymond grins again and starts to explain with big gestures. Something gets pointed at on the tablet, so Len rests his arm across the back of Raymond’s chair so he can lean in closer. At some point, Len starts to graze his thumb on Raymond’s back, just because he can now.

 

“Hey, Leonard. Why don’t you two get a room?” Sara teases from her spot next to Nate.

 

Len freezes as all the eyes in the room turn to him, and he isn’t used to all this attention. He recovers quickly though when he remembers that all the people around him are safe and he smirks. “Too late, Sara. We already did.” He even wiggles his eyebrows for extra effect.

 

Len even keeps smirking after Raymond elbows him, the tips of his ears burning. “Really?” He’s trying to be serious, but Len can see that he’s trying to fight back a grin, so he’s not too worried.

 

Len just gives a quick kiss (which earns him a smile) and pats him on the shoulder as he gets up. “She started it. I’m going to get some breakfast while you and Mick finish playing dress up with the rat.”

 

As he walks away, he hears Raymond ask Mick why he hates Axel, and Mick reply that he’s a cat person. Great, now Mick is going to tease him for being jealous of a rat, he’s never going to hear the end of it.

 

At least he has Raymond now, so it’s not all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was too fun. I put a ton of references in this (probably too many) but it wass worth it. Ray and Len are nerds, they fall in love by movie/tv quotes
> 
> Reminder that my tumblr is badwolfchild and that I do take fic requests.


End file.
